Crazy, Cold, Forbidden Love
by disneycomicbookfan
Summary: In the realms of Middle Earth, a war between the elves is beginning. Elsa, a princess of Lorien, meets the Wood elf scout Jack, a white haired elf who loves her. With both of their nations at war and Elsa betrothed, how will things turn out? Will this affair continue and succeed? Or will Jack and Elsa endanger everyone they love in the process? LOTR fic. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**So, here is all the LOTR info you need to know so far:**

**Lothlorien- Land of the elves. The elves in it live in a golden wood. Basically the heart of Elvendom in Middle Earth-the fictional universe where LOTR and the Hobbit are taken place. Also known as Lorien. Where Elsa, her father, Belle, Jafar, Lord Shen, Tai Lung, Hans, Alice-from Wonderland-Snow White, Hiccup, Viper, Tigris, Pitch Black, Man in Moon, and Elphaba.**

**Mirkwood-Now a dark forest where elves also live. Jack, Bunny, North, Astrid, Merida, Nod, Flynn, Valka, Tuffnut, Stoick the Vast, Ruffnut, Snotlout, Captain Hook, Mordu, Peter Pan, and Sinbad.**

**Rivendell-A small valley where elves live. A safe haven for elves. Where Anna, Rapunzel, Miguel, Tulio, Tinkerbell, Shifu, Po, Toothiana, Ariel, Jasmine, Chel, Aurora, Aladdin, Vanessa, Fiyero, Glinda, Mufasa, Simba, Scar, Nala, Oogway, live.**

**Mithril- The strongest metal on Middle Earth-silver coloured.**

**And you have to know that this is after the first fall of Sauron. **

**Not everyone on the list will be in this story, this is just how I imagine things. Anyway, on to the story!**

**DISCLAIMER-I honestly wish I owned everything in this story, alas I don't.**

Elsa lightly closed the door shut, her left hand locking the door. Her father didn't come after her, thank god. Neither did her new fiancée. She knew she shouldn't be upset, yet that's all she was. Elsa walked to the window, looking calm on the outside, but was frustrated on the inside. How dare her father marry her off to somebody she didn't know! Granted, he may be handsome, but looks were not everything. Anybody who knew her would know that. As many people told her, Elsa may be beautiful, however, she was also deadly and quite capable of bringing her home to ruin. She still remembered her father's words while introducing him.

_He's very smart and charming. I hope you will like him Elsa._

Perhaps Elsa wouldn't be as bitter if Anna didn't get to choose who she wanted to marry. Her ginger haired sister chose a Ranger of the North-Kristoff Bjorgman. A rugged blonde who lived in the northern mountains. He met Anna as he was giving their mother some ice. Elsa frowned at the thought of her sister far away in Rivendell. Since her parents divorced due to their mother ruling Rivendell and their father ruling Lorien, Anna went with her mother-Idun Winters, while Elsa stayed with her father-Agdar. Now Elsa was far away from the only person she truly loved-her sister. However, she didn't throw the divorce or the small preference over her sister. It had to be preference…or fear. Anyway, she remained as the good girl like she always was. Close your doubts inside yourself, don't let them in, don't let them see, conceal, don't feel, don't let it show, those were daily practices Elsa did. Practicing those just made life a little easier for Elsa; it also made life a little more boring, but she didn't care. She was fine with just the way life was. That was, until her fiancée began to woo her.

On Monday, it was with jewelry.

"Elsa, I have gotten the dwarves to make you the finest of jewels," He said, going behind her to place the intricate mithral necklace on her. Without a word, she swept her hair aside for him to place it. She never was one for jewels, even if the blue and white gems were beautiful. Once he put it on, his lips brushed the back of her neck. She stood up abruptly, shooting him a scornful look over her shoulder as she walked away. Elsa didn't care if he had rings or gold or a huge vault of all the valuables in Middle Earth. _No one_ touched her without permission. Except Anna. With a swish of her lacy gown, Elsa was gone in a blur of platinum blonde and soft blue. He watched her leave in part anger and amusement. So she was going to be a challenge...

On Tuesday, it was poetry.

"_I have wished a bird would fly away,  
And not sing by my house all day;  
Have clapped my hands at him from the door  
When it seemed as if I could bear no more." _He said in what was obviously meant to be in a seductive voice. Elsa flinched at the rough sound of his voice. It sounded gritty, like sandpaper rubbing on rock. He undressed Elsa with his eyes, staring obviously at inappropriate places, causing Elsa to flinch. In a clear voice, Elsa finished the poem.__

_"The fault must partly have been in me.  
The bird was not to blame for his key.  
And of course there must be something wrong  
In wanting to silence any song." _She sounded emotionless, detached. Her voice was clear and bright though, yet soft and sweet. He smiled at it, but she left without looking back. Elsa found him dull, rude, and less handsome every time she saw him. By accident, she caused some frost to appear. Her eyes widened as she quickened her pace. She would have to talk to her father soon. Even if she had to say something that would go against his wishes-Elsa did _not_ like him.

That night, she went to her father's room. Unfortunately, he was busy with something, so she just went to sleep.

Wednesday was music day.

Elsa looked up from her book to find _him_ in front of her. His large hand grabbed her small one and he led her to a marble bench under a tree with golden leaves. He began to play on a lyre. It was a pretty song, notes falling down dramatically then rising. He carefully watched her reaction, she didn't show one outwardly. Her eyes were gently closed, hands folded in her lap. Slowly, he slid next to her. Her eyes opened. Humming the tune, his left hand began to creep towards Elsa's knee. She then took a deep breath and grabbed his hand. He stared up at her as she put his hand on the bench firmly.

"Thank you for the song. It was lovely," Elsa stated dully before leaving. Inwardly shuddering, Elsa climbed up a tree the moment she was out of his sight. Once she reached the top, she looked down. He ran past the tree in a huff, holding a broken lyre. Elsa sighed, leaning back against the trunk of the tree.

Thursday was with Elsa's father.

It was a feast to behold. Fresh fruits and vegetables, rolls of cheese, thin slices of meat, honeyed bread, mead, rich wine, and more. Elsa however, only took some bread, water, and an apple. Thankfully, her betrothed didn't try anything. Elsa left as fast as she could.

Friday: The day that changed things.

"Elsa, would you like to accompany me for a ride?" He asked, eyes saying that she didn't have a choice.

Elsa said, "Very well my lord, just let me get prepared." There was another emotion in his eyes that scared her. He nodded and left. Quickly, Elsa changed to her riding dress. She also slipped a dagger under the wide belt. The servants prepped her horse Celebrin as he got on his horse. Elsa followed him quietly, they traveled a long way in silence-until a boar appeared.

"Darling, would you like to see a real man in action?" He asked, pulling out a bow. He didn't wait for an answer. Elsa flinched as it died. Guiding his horse, he stopped next to her.

"Elsa, isn't there something so primal about hunting? Something that just…arouses you?" He muttered, eyes dark. Elsa stiffened.

"Hans-" She began, but he stopped her. By sliding his hand into her thigh. Their eyes met. Elsa shoved him off roughly. That's when things went wrong. Elsa's head spun as she grew to wonder why on Earth, her father would set her up with _him_. Hans smacked her across the face. Her hand went to touch her face. Hans grabbed her wrist and pinned it down as his other hand started travelling up her leg. Elsa resisted a scream as his face grew closer. Roughly, he began to try to suck at her neck. Elsa tried to pull away, but he yanked her to him. His head went down, in between her legs…the Elsa tugged on the reins of Celebrin. Thank god for the horse, Elsa thought. She sped away, looking back. Luckily he didn't chase her. Her heart was pounding, she couldn't calm down. Adrenaline was still rushing through her body when she smacked into another rider and fell in the dirt.

One horse collision changes everything.

**Hope you enjoyed, please tell me if you did. I'm posting the first chapter to a High School AU, so PM me or review to tell me which one you like better. That'll be my next story then. THIS IS NOT HELSA.**

**-Disneycomicbookfan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay…here we go. I'm sorry for the wait, I just have too many things in my life right now. BTW, I'll just do this story first, it's easier for me. **

**Turns out I'm not going to New York this year because my mom is scared about Ebola. I have an essay due on Monday that I haven't started yet. I'm helping my Aunt pack since she and her family are moving houses. Plus, my dad is sick with fever…it also was my birthday on the 22****nd****.**

**Neyna, Narya, and Vilya: Three rings of power made for the elves. Nenya: The ring of water Vilya: Ring of air Narya: Ring of fire**

**Anyway, I'm just going to start since you guys probably don't really want to know whats going on in my life right now.**

Jack let out a whoop of joy. It was another day for the elves of Mirkwood, him and the other scouts: Merida and Aster Bunnymund were hunting Mirkwood spiders. Mirkwood used to be huge, until the spiders came, driving back the borders drastically. Jack scowled at the thought, but waved it off. He didn't like thinking about upsetting things, it distracted the hunt…plus the fact that he was riding a huge spider helped him shoot back to reality. Pulling out a dagger and his shepherd crook imbedded with ice, Jack froze the ground in front of the spider. While it was slipping, Jack thrust the dagger into its back. Shrill sounds escaped from the spider's mouth.

"Woah there Jane!" Jack laughed with ease. "Can't go calling for Miriam and Magnus!"

_My name isn't Jane!_ The spider hissed as soon as Bunny groaned behind Jack.

"Do you really have to name every spider mate? That's a male one too," Bunny scratched at his overly large and pointy ears-even for an elf. Making a show of it, Jack stood on its bouncing back, arms spread wide.

"I know it's a male Bunny! Due to Jane's-"

_Shut it! _The spider interrupted.

"Fine then. Where's the fun without naming them?" Jack laughed. "For it's a new name every time!" Bunny rolled his eyes and "Jane" bucked Jack off by sliding under a branch, as he was standing up, his stomach caught the thick branch sending him falling spectacularly onto his own ice, rolling into a tree, then getting caught into a cobweb. Spitting the warm, thin, cottony strands out of his mouth, Jack coughed. A fiery redhead passed by him, a laugh escaping her mouth. Both anger and amusement flashed in his eyes as she yelled at him an insult. Something about Jack being a failure, or an idiot, or extremely slow.

"Merida, at least I got on the spider! And I named it before you too!" Jack said in mirth. Merida stopped, her bow arm dropping slightly.

"But Jane is a stupid name!" Merida shot back.

"No it isn't!" Jack grumbled.

Bunny shook his head in mock anger, "Children." Pulling out his knife tipped boomerangs, Bunny threw them at "Jane." One hit him in the head while the other cleanly cut a leg off. Jane screamed in agony. Merida readied her bow and fired. It hit Jane's back who was trying to make it up a tree. He fell, with Bunny finishing it off with a knife. Pulling a note pad out, Bunny made a tick next to his name.

With a smirk, Bunny read out, "That's 6 for me, two for Merida, and none for Jack today. Really Jack, stop messing around and kill the damn things!"

"They're not things!" Jack spat out in outrage. "They're Henry, Benjamin, Joyce, Rudolf, Francis, and whatever the other 3 names Merida chose."

"Sophie, Kyle, and Tommy. They're not stupid," Merida said. The three looked at each other in the eye before falling on the ground laughing. Just as Merida was about to say something, another messenger or messengers came. It was Tuffnut and Ruffnut.

"Hey losers," Tuffnut frowned, "the king wants to see you."

"For what purpose?" Jack asked confused. "We have done nothing wrong, and if we offended, hopefully we didn't mean it!"

"I don't know why King Fergus would want to see you three, his loss for not seeing us," Tuffnut shrugged.

"They got the message, let's go," Ruffnut groaned. Her brother nodded and left.

"C'mon let's go," Merida said. "And face my father."

It took few minutes for them to reach the king. Fergus was munching on a drum stick, sipping wine. Merida came first.

"Merida, me wee lass, there you are!" Fergus grinned broadly.

"Dad."

"Come, I have important business to say," Fergus waved the three to him with a drumstick. "My chief advisor Mordu tells me that the High elves hold too much power with _Neyna, Narya, and Vilya_. Those rings keep their land safe, but Mirkwood is corrupted without the rings power of safety. So you three and Flynn—my master thief- will go there for two weeks. Bring our many riches there, offer them for trade in exchange for the fire ring, _Narya_. If they refuse, try to steal the ring. If that doesn't work, send a message to us, we shall fight them for it. Am I clear?"

The three nodded before leaving. A week ate the most later, the four were riding in silence towards Lothlorien. They ate lembas, an elvish bread for long journeys. Flynn ate the most, making appreciative noises as he ate.

Just as they passed through the golden trees that marked Lothlorien, there were strangled sobs and horse hooves. Jack paused along with Merida, they stilled waiting. The atmosphere was heavy, as hands went to daggers and bows. Flynn protectively put a hand over the satchel carrying Mirkwood's wealth. Then, a women on a grey horse with silver flecks came barreling out of the forest. Her hair was in a messed up braid, her lace and silk dress of sky blue and mint green was rumpled, bodice becoming a tiny bit too loose. Her eyes looked panicked, scared, yet beautiful. Her head was turned to look behind her. Then she slammed into Merida. With a cry of pain, the strange girl flew off her horse. Before she hit the ground, Merida and Jack caught her. Luckily, the horses weren't full speed. Merida's was completely still while the girls slowed down before the crash.

She looked up and seemed relieved to see a girl. She then saw Jack and that look of primal fear came back. A man's voice came from behind her with the sound of hooves. If possible, the fear rose higher. She turned around, then darted behind Jack, who got off his horse to catch her.

"What?" Jack asked her. She didn't say anything, just pulled a dagger attached to her leg. Her right hand stole one of Jack's daggers. A handsome, angry looking man burst from the woods, a bow in hand. His eyes searched the party and locked onto the girl. Turning to face her as well, Jack saw the silver necklace on her. There was a royal crest on it. She was a princess. Or a queen. She seemed like a queen, with her regal and elegant bearing. Bunny noticed the same time Jack did. The girl's eyes followed Jack's path and her eyes widened.

"Elsa. Stop playing with knives and come with me darling. Your father is waiting for us at home," The words came out through gritted teeth. Jack shot a look at the girl, "Elsa," she just seemed paralyzed at the thought.

Quickly, he started to intervene, "Actually, could we come with you. We have to see King Adgar anyway," Jack said.

"Yeah," Flynn chimed in. The man eyed them suspiciously then gave in.

"Very well, follow me," He said. "Elsa. Do you need assistance getting on your horse?"

"No Hans," Elsa replied stiffly. She gave Jack's knife back to him. "I'm very sorry for stealing your dagger without your permission sir."

"Its fine," Jack almost whispered. Elsa nodded, before going back on her horse with ease. On the ride back, Jack noticed Elsa stayed far away from Hans, next to Jack. What was happening here? Why was Elsa so afraid of Hans? Jack contemplated these questions while stealing another glance at her. His heart skipped a beat as he looked at the beauty next to him.

**That's it for now. Stay awesome guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my lovelies! So today I watched Toy Story 3 and at the end with Andy and Bonnie I started getting all emotional. Expect some Toy Story quotes here! It was odd…Anyway, here's chapter 3!**

**Mallorn tree-A golden tree growing in Lorien**

**I don't own Disney or Dreamworks. I only own the mug I'm holding and the hot chocolate in that mug.**

Elsa poked her head in her father's throne room. The letter from Rivendell shifted in her arms. The other one was hidden in her robes. He was arguing with the people she ran into in the woods.

"I can't believe King Fergus," Her father spat out. "Sending you sad, strange, men-and woman- to me. I will not simply give you a ring of power! Not even for all of Mirkwood's wealth! You four have my pity, now leave." Elsa flinched at his harsh words.

"Excuse me sir, but we just undertook a long, tiring, journey. Could we stay here for a few weeks to gather our strength back?" The tallest one with boomerangs asked. Her father hesitated. Silently, Elsa entered the room.

"Father?" She said clearly, alerting everyone to her presence. He looked up at her.

Shooting a glance at the man with the satchel, King Agdar asked slowly, "Yes?" Walking up to the throne, Elsa gave him the letter.

"Mother replied to your letter. She tells you to not reply. Her powers of foresight will let her know our answer," The princess informed him calmly. Just as she turned around, the letter fell out of her robes and hit the ground. Her father's keen eyes watched its descent. Red bloomed on Elsa's cheeks. One of the visitors with silver hair hid a smirk, his eyes not leaving Elsa's. Elsa did not pick it up, she watched as a maid grabbed it and gave it to her. Right as her fingers brushed it, her father laughed.

"You could have just said Anna wrote to you," He said. "No need for secrets daughter."

A relieved smile took over Elsa's face as she took the letter, handling it like it was precious. "No need for secrets father," She echoed. "May I?"

"Yes. Go to your room. I will visit you shortly," He stated, before turning back to his guests. With a quick nod, Elsa left, noticing the silver haired boy's interest in the letter. Closing the door to her room, Elsa sat down on her soft bed, before opening the letter precisely and gently. She smiled as the smell of crocuses and sap hit her nose. Before actually reading the letter, Elsa's index finger followed the small loops in the l's, and the flourish of the last letter in each word. There was a dark blue stain where Anna spilled the ink.

_Dear Elsa,_

_Did you hear the news? We're coming to Lothlorien to help your forces arm for battle against Mirkwood. At least I hear there is a battle rising, politics are something dull and confusing to me-not good for the future queen! In all honesty, when both of us become a queen, we could forge an alliance with Lothlorien and Rivendell! That means we could see each other every day! I would gladly step down as queen for you. You were born a queen, I was born a romantic. Let us not be compared to each other though, it would lead to distress and the lowering of our self-esteems. So let's change topic._

_Mother has missed you terribly, she has woven a dress for you, and it's quite gorgeous. I would be jealous of it, had not she made one for me. Hey! Maybe we could have a dance for your engagement! An engagement ball perhaps, where both of us could wear our gowns. You probably want me to describe it for you, don't you? Well, we both know I'm not that well versed in fashion, but I'll try. It has a teal sweetheart bodice, it goes down the floor. Let's see, there's black sleeves and a high collar of also black. Mother also has arranged a tiara for you to wear. Unfortunately, I only get ribbons of silk, it is most likely because you will become a queen before me since you are older. Accessories are a pair of teal gloves and a HUGE magenta cape. There, I did okay, didn't I? For sure, you will look beautiful in it. _

_Oh, me and Kristoff are well. Oops! __**Kristoff and I**__ are well. Mother does not seem to like his reindeer that much to tell the truth. She tolerates him for me though. Next time you see me, I'll be with Rapunzel, Tooth, Shifu, Fiyero, Glinda, and Po. _

_Loves and Kisses_

_Anna_

Elsa smiled, put the letter back in the envelope and opened the drawer to her desk. Inside it was filed envelopes from Anna in chronological order. When Elsa finished putting it away, her father entered her room. In his hand, was a small woven pouch.

"Consider this a gift from me. I need you to keep it safe," He said before leaving. Curious, Elsa opened the package and a small white ring fell in Elsa's hand. _Neyna._ Speechless, Elsa slid it on her left ring finger. With shaky breath, Elsa examined it. A ring of power. She owned a ring of power. Elsa wasn't even queen yet, she was 21. Just then, there was a knocking on her window. Breaking out of her daze, Elsa opened the glass panes. Poking her head out, Elsa automatically looked down. No one.

"Hello?" Elsa called out, her hands going to her hair. It had tumbled out of its braid and was now waving around her face. There was no response.

"Hmm. That could have been my imagination. Or I'm just growing crazy," Elsa chuckled to herself. Permitting herself to stay there for a while, a warm wind blew towards Elsa, tangling her hair farther. She just laughed and let it stay down. Her hands dangled out the window, almost brushing the small Mallorn tree's leaves. Looking around, Elsa saw no one around her. She bit her lip before an infectious grin popped up on her face. Using her right hand, she grabbed the trunk of the tree. Her left hand managed to cling onto a huge branch. Swinging herself back and forth, Elsa jumped onto the branch. It worked! The platinum blonde stood there, before her right foot slipped. Letting out a gasp, Elsa regained footing. She then began to climb slowly up, enjoying the view of the night sky above her. Once at the height of her roof, Elsa scrambled up on it. Her feet slipped on the tile, but Elsa managed to make it to the very top of its curved roof. She took off the robe around her, revealing the simple blue dress under it, a white layer of lace overlapping the skirt. Elsa used the robe to cushion herself, as she stared up at the sky. A small giggle escaped from her mouth.

Then, a voice sang from the hidden branches of at the top of the tree.

_My gift is my song... and this one's for you_

A figure came from the tree, revealing the voice belonged to the silver haired boy. He jumped down from the tree, Elsa let out a frightened scream. He just grinned at her as he began to sing more.

_And you can tell everybody that this is your song  
It may be quite simple, but now that it's done_

"Hi, I'm Jack," He said smoothly. "Nice to meet you Princess Elsa."

Elsa hid her shock by replying, "Is that a song?"

"Yes. I made it myself," Jack admitted, smiling gently. "Would you like to hear more?"

"More? Of course, but I don't think I can stay…" Elsa said worriedly. "And I can't be seen with you-" She was interrupted when Jack made her to stand.

"C'mon! Live a little!" He laughed at her expression, before singing once more.

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words...  
How wonderful life is, now you're in the world_

Elsa blushed as he twirled her around, her skirts flared out and she automatically rested an arm on Jack's shoulder for support. Jack just gave her a lopsided smile and his foot stepped forwards, Elsa automatically stepped back.__

_I sat on the roof and I kicked off the moss  
Well some of these verses, well they,  
They've got me quite cross_

Jack continued in a smooth voice as Elsa and he took a side step to the left. His eyes never looked away from her.

_But the sun's been kind while I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that keep it turned on_

_So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do  
You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes, I've ever seen_

__Elsa flushed hard, a grin on her face.

_And you can tell everybody that this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind_

Their dance slowed down.

_That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is, now you're in the world_

Suddenly, he lifted her up and spun Elsa in the air.

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is, now you're in the world_

He set her down with their noses touching.

"So…?" He asked a bit nervously, for the first time looking away from her.

"That was…wow," Elsa blushed at her wording. "That was amazing Jack. I should really go now though." He nodded, looking quite proud of himself. However, the moonlight touched his pink cheeks, making them look as silver as his hair.

"Well then goodnight," Jack leant forward to kiss Elsa's left hand. As he did, his eyes spotted the ring on Elsa's finger. He jerked back as electrocuted, before promptly falling off the roof. Naturally, Elsa almost fell off too.

**MWAHAHAHAHA! Hope you enjoyed, and stay awesome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**For the first time in forever…I updated! Yes, I know it has been forever and I apologize for that! **

**I don't own anything in this story-sheds tear. **

Elsa cried for help, her hands clutching a tree branch. She was dangling in the air, watching Jack plummet towards the earth. When he slipped, his head hit the roof and he grew unconscious. Her right slipper fell and followed after Jack. Flushing, Elsa realized anyone passing by could see up her skirt. Exhaling, Elsa told herself to calm down. The blonde looked down, Jack was close to hitting the ground. Very carefully, Elsa took her hand off the branch and shot a pile of snow under him. That was a last resort. Luckily, no one was around. Elsa let out a breath of relief. Jack hit the snow pile, but didn't stir.

"Jack?" Elsa hissed out.

No response.

"Jack?"

Nope.

"JACK?"

Nada.

With a worried sigh, Elsa tried to find somewhere to place her feet. The roof was so _close_. She stretched out a foot to touch it. That was a mistake. Maybe she stretched too far, or maybe her arms were just tired. The point is she fell. A blue blur of fabric falling from the sky it seemed. Snow appeared under her hand, spiraling to make a pile. Emotion powered her and she was full of panic and fear. The pile was bigger than she intended. It was like a small hill. Even if it was soft, the breath was knocked out of her when she landed. She lay there for a moment, unable to breathe or thing. It was snowing very lightly. One landed on her nose, right in between her eyes. Without thinking, she rolled to the side to see how Jack was doing. What really happened was that she rolled from the top of the pile to the bottom. It took longer than expected and Elsa was very dizzy. She landed right on top of him. There was a bump on his head. Using the snow around them, Elsa gently put some on it. When she checked he was alright, she then stood up and dusted herself off. Getting out of the snow, she went down the main paths in the city.

"Hello?" Elsa called out. Pausing to look over her shoulder, Elsa turned her head back and smashed into a chest. It smelled faintly of wine and leather. Hans.

_Breathe._

_Relax. _

_Conceal, don't feel._

_Don't let it show._

She couldn't though. The fear was too overwhelming, the desire to run growing stronger. Elsa couldn't move though, she couldn't speak. She just stared at his chest. When he shifted to look down at her, Elsa almost flinched. She just took a step back and watched him. Her eyes were wary. The ice in her blood almost shot out of her involuntarily.

_Conceal, don't feel._

Neither of them had spoken yet. Hans was studying her, eyes lingering in inappropriate areas. Elsa was looking for a way out. They were stuck in a standstill until three men broke the silence. Soldiers by the look of it. The spell broke and Elsa went to these men.

"Gentlemen, I have found a man outside my living quarters. He seems to be unconscious and injured. Please take him down to the infirmary," Elsa said, "he is one of the visitors from Mirkwood." They nodded and left at once, walking as briskly as they could in armour. Hans' green eyes sought hers out.

"Yes?" She whispered, ducking her head slightly. The ice in her was practically singing, ready to ensnare the elf in a flick of her wrist.

Hans looked at her directly. "The guests are not to explore Lothlorien without his lord's permission," he informed her. "He will spend a night in the dungeon."

"Has my father told the guests as such?" Elsa asked, eyes flashing.

"Inexplicitly," Hans admitted. "But it will not pardon him."

"Then it is sin of ignorance. Not sin out of recklessness and arrogance," The future queen stated with equal verve.

Hans' eyes narrowed, but his voice was dangerously calm as he said, "The king will agree with me." Elsa sighed and knew he would tell her father no matter how much she pleaded or counter acted. Unfortunately, she also knew her father's verdict. Ever since the divorce, her father grew colder and more ambitious. That was why giving _Neyna_ to her was so uncalled for. She nodded and conceded. A strange primal sound almost like a purr or growl came from Hans' throat. He looked down at her, raging fire and lust in his eyes.

"Now you know how to be a proper wife," Hans drew her closer to him. His left hand forcing her to kiss him, his other trailing down her body. No passion came from Elsa, but Hans' lips were burning in desire. She was a coward, too afraid to move, not enough love to respond properly. The only thing she did was close her eyes. Still, he pushed her against him so her breasts were pressing into his chests. A sound of protest emerged from her throat, but Hans must have mistook it for a sound of passion. Finally, she pushed away. Her lips were swollen, eyes wide with worry and fear.

"Excuse me," she said, leaving abruptly. Hans watched her leave, the lust paralyzing him. She looked so perfect and now she was his. He chuckled devilishly before going to tell the king of the visitor.

**Two days later…**

"I will bring the prisoner his food today father," Elsa said. Hans was out hunting so she could talk to Jack without him disturbing her. King Agdar nodded, too preoccupied with talking to his advisors. Elsa took the tray of bread, rabbit, and water tdown to the prison. This was Jack's last night in prison. She went down the stairs, nodding at the guards. When she got to his cell she requested to talk to him alone. Jack's cell was better than most of the others. The others were dark with a food chute, a lumpy mattress , and a tiny chamber pot in the corner. Since Jack's crime was very minor and he was a guest, it was carpeted, lighted well, had a small comfy bed, a tiny window with a small trapdoor to empty his waste, and a flower. A rickety stool was pulled out for Elsa to sit on. When she got there, Jack was sitting on his bed.

"Hello," he said. "I haven't seen a pretty face in a while."

"You think Derek isn't pretty? I'll have to tell him that," Elsa responded. He chuckled.

"He'll be heartbroken," Jack replied. "I'm starving." With a nod, Elsa handed him the tray and then sat on a dusty stool in the corner.

"How are you?" She asked. "How is the bump?"

He waved it off, saying, "My ice magic healed it."

_Ice magic?_

"What?" Elsa said dumbly.

"Oh. I have ice magic. Not that much, most of it is in my staff. Want me to show you?" Jack said, standing up. She nodded eagerly, inching forward a bit closer. To her confusion, Jack went to the window and blew frost on it. Then, he drew a rabbit in the frost. Now, Elsa had to stand to see well since he was so tall. When he finished drawing, Jack touched it and it came to life! The rabbit easily went through the bars and hopped in a circle around Elsa, playfully landing on her head then going up the stairs for freedom. Jack watched it go, smiling wistfully.

"How do you control it?" Elsa asked in wonder.

Jack arched an eyebrow. "Control it? You don't have to control it! All I have to do is feel a _purpose_. My magic is to amuse and lighten up even the most cold hearted, to protect children and Mirkwood from evil beasts: to have fun. Once I know why I am conjuring it, it appears."

"So…it doesn't occur because or your current emotions?" Elsa asked, her heart sinking.

"Not directly, no," Jack answered, sensing her decrease of happiness. "Why? Going to steal it?"

"No," Elsa said quickly. "Well…because I…" She took off the silver gloves on her hands. Out of her palm, a line of snowflakes danced out. They shot into the air before falling.

"Just snow?" Jack's eyes were wide.

In answer, Elsa stepped forward and an icy snowflake appeared where her foot touched.

"You're just like me!" Jack yelled in excitement. Elsa hid her laugh behind her hand.

"In a way, I suppose," she replied. "But, I have to hide it."

Jack calmed himself down, before saying softly, "Why?"

"I just-"

"Why?"

"It's my problem, you can't help anyways, so-" She was talking more rapidly.

"Why?" Jack insisted with more intensity.

"I can't control it!"

It was a panicked yell, which sent ice crawling up the bars to Jack's cell. Walking closer to the bars, Jack was so close to the princess, he could feel her breath on his face. Noticing their close proximity, she drew away, sitting back on the stool. Her head was bowed, the gloves slipping back on.

"T-the gloves help," she whispered, "I've had them on since I was just a girl." She seemed to deflate, while Jack perked up.

"Maybe using them help," he said.

"Here? Now?" She asked. "That's really unprofessional."

"Fine. Maybe, talking would help," Jack suggested, sitting on the edge of her bed. "You said it was run by emotion. What if you let everything out and stop hiding behind a mask, it would help?"

"Wearing a mask?" Elsa asked indignantly.

"Hey. You are."

"Fine. How should we start?"

"What's your favourite colour?" Jack asked.

"What's _your_ favourite colour?" Elsa said at the same time.

"Blue," they answered simultaneously. The platinum blonde bit back a giggle. Jack just grinned widely.

"You have any siblings?" Elsa asked.

"A sister named Mary Renee Frost. She has brown hair and is currently smitten with Jamie Bennet the blacksmith's son."

"Anna Winters, princess of Rivendell and married to Kristoff Bjorgman, an ice harvester from Laketown."

"An elf and a common man, how scandalous."

"They had an affair."

"You say it so nonchalantly."

"I can't change the truth."

"You're blushing," Jack told the princess. She just blushed harder.

"What?"

"Y'know, it's kind of cute."

"I…thanks?"

"You don't get a lot of compliments, do you? Even if you're a hot, gorgeous, caring princess?"

"Hot?" Elsa repeated, getting flustered.

Jack just shrugged, smirking. "And gorgeous and caring."

"Are you just kissing me up so I let you out?"

"No!" It was Jack's turn to grow red.

"I'm kidding."

"Thank god. I'm not that kind of guy."

"That kind of _elf_."

"You're too smart for everyone, Princess."

"Why thank you."

"So…most terrifying creature in all of Middle-Earth? I say either the Balrog or dragons."

"Love."

"That's philosophical. Why?"

"The fact that since I'm already in an arranged marriage so I can't choose who to spend the rest of my days with. Plus, love can make a man fall to his knees and make a woman hang herself. I have never experienced love without fearing to touch them and freeze them. A lot of elves in Lorien know, so I don't get many suitors. Love is terrifying. It can just spring onto you without any hint."

"You're engaged?"

"Yes. To Hans Westergard."

"He sounds like a treat."

Looking around her nervously, Elsa leaned in to whisper, "I despise him."

The talk continued for about half an hour before Elsa realized how much time was spent. She got to her feet.

"I'm sorry, I have to go," She told him.

"One more minute?" He pouted.

"I'm very sorry, but my father needs me, and I have duties to perform. I must go," Elsa said. In one move, she turned into laughing girl to composed elven princess. Jack nodded glumly. When she turned to walk up the stairs, he watched her go. Once she rounded the corner and was out of his sight, Elsa relaxed.

_Conceal, don't feel._

_Conceal, don't feel._

But for some reason, she couldn't say it with any conviction.

**So yeah, there will be some Helsa, but super minor. I hope you don't mind, and stay awesome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Updating sooner, because it has been forever since my last update and the one before that. Anyway, yes, Hans is a creep. Ugh. Now, let's go to chapter 5!**

Jack had to see her again. She was just like he was…Ice and snow. A snowflake drifted above his palm, then he blew on it. Then he heard a heavy footstep. Someone was visiting him. Certainly not Elsa. While she was visiting him, Jack glanced down at her finger to make sure: she had _Neyna_. The ring of water. A girl he was…fascinated by owned a ring of power.

And he was supposed to steal it from her.

"Letting me out?" Jack called out.

"Yes," Derek said shortly. He pulled out silver keys and unlocked the cell. Jack walked out, stretching his arms. Derek watched him, spear at the ready. Almost lazily, Jack turned to face him, giving a crooked smile.

"Thanks man," he said, before leaving. Just as he was at the door, Derek stopped him.

"Wait! This is a stamp to give you permission to go anywhere in Lorien. King Agdar III made it specifically for you at the request of Princess of Lothlorien, Elsa Winters," Derek told him, handing him three pages stuck together, the last one holding the red and white seal of King Agdar III. Jack took it gratefully before pausing.

"Wait. Am I supposed to carry this with me at all times?" Jack asked.

"No. It is a draft. The King has informed everyone of this. If I may…?" Derek gestured at the paper. Jack gave it to him then left. After being in a cell for over 24 hours, Jack eagerly wanted to be outside and to get his staff. Also, maybe, _just maybe,_ he wanted to see Elsa. But for now…as poised as he could, Jack ran outside and began to climb a tree. The feel of air on his skin and in his lungs was amazing. Remembering something he once read, Jack climbed to the top, spread his arms, and let out a loud, free, yell of pure exhilaration. It was a few hours after noon, so the sun was right in the middle of the sky.

"I'm King of the world!"

"How's the weather up there?" A man's voice called up to him. Looking down, Jack saw an auburn haired man with muscular stature looking up at him.

"Just divine," Jack replied, jumping down. He landed lightly on his feet, then turned to face the stranger. He was finely dressed and was holding on the reins of a horse. The horse neighed in greeting, but there was a strange gleam in the man's eyes which made Jack suspicious and wary.

"Hello," Jack said, running a hand through his hair.

"Greetings. You're friends with Merida, am I correct?" The stranger asked. "May I ask a question?"

"You just asked one, so go ahead," Jack replied.

He smiled, before saying, "Is she always so fiery?"

"Always," Jack answered. "That's Mirkwood's favourite redhead for you. On her behalf though, who is asking and why?"

"I am interested in courting her. She is not engaged in a relationship with another man, is she?" He added. Jack's eyebrows rose. Someone wanted to marry Merida? No less, a "High" elf. At least that's what Jack thought. He seemed well immersed with court protocol, courtship, and he looked rich. A small smirk appeared on Jack's face. A royal man trying to tame Merida Dunbroch? True she was a princess, but he had a feeling she would hit this man in the head with her bow. Then he realized the tall man was waiting for an answer. Jack then noticed the man evaded part of his last question. With an even bigger smirk, Jack asked:

"No. But who are you?"

"I-I am Hans. Hans Westergard," Hans said in a low tone, glancing around him. At the name, Jack stiffened and recalled what Elsa had told him in hushed words and fretful glances.

_"You're engaged?"_

_"Yes. To Hans Westergard."_

_"He sounds like a treat."_

_"I despise him."_

So, did this count as an affair? Certainly, Hans was acting unfaithful. A sudden wave of irritation washed over Jack and he was very tempted to slam this adulterer against the tree behind him. The stab of anger in him was overwhelming. Trying to calm himself from this wave of emotion, Jack settled with forming his hand into a fist, his nails cutting into the palm of his hand. Forest green eyes drifted down to Jack's hands. Following his line of vision, Jack relaxed his hand. Inhaling and exhaling slowly, Jack forced a smile on his face. Luckily, he was a good actor. Looking up at the taller man, Jack tried to think of a reasonable excuse of why Hans couldn't court his red headed friend.

"Well, um…you see that…Merida's father forbids her from getting courted by an elf not from Mirkwood!" Jack said enthusiastically. That actually was true, but when did Merida care about the rules her parents had set? Hell, Merida wasn't supposed to hunt at all.

"Oh," Hans replied disappointedly.

Jack said too happily, "Yep."

"Oh," Hans repeated, but then a dangerous glint appeared in his eyes. "Well, I do love breaking the rules. Thank you." He then left, leaving Jack in stunned silence.

_Elsa. He had to tell Elsa._

"Hey!" Jack heard his name being called. He turned with a fake grin on his face. Although, he was truly happy to see her again, Jack knew that he had to tell her though. It was the right thing to do.

"Think of an angel and she shall appear," Jack said. The angel in front of him blushed. She looked absolutely ethereal dressed in white silk with the sun behind her. Her hair was loose, falling in waves down her shoulders. A string of small diamonds rested on her neck.

"Thank you Mr. Frost. It's good to see you out and about again," Elsa smiled with her eyes.

"Please, I could have escaped anytime," Jack said with a flick of his hand. His expression grew serious. "Is there a place we could talk?"

Elsa raised her eyebrows, but took his hand. A jolt of electricity shot up both of their arms. "I know a place," she said. Jack let her lead him. When they got near the end of the boundaries however, Jack stopped her.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"It is close," she assured. Turning to a grove of golden willows, Elsa brushed past the thick branches. There was quite a lot. Jack had no idea where they were going, but the woman in front of him seemed to know exactly where she wanted to go. By miracle, her hair didn't tangle.

Jack looked up at the sky, the sun was starting to set.

"Hey princess, it's getting dark," Jack told her. Ignoring him, she turned left and then stopped. Jack stopped in his tracks. It turned out they were heading downhill and below them was a huge fresh water pond. The canopy covered anyone from seeing it, but miraculously the sky was reflected on it. The water was clean without wildlife on it and around it were reeds and lilies. Elsa lay down on the hill, her hair fanning out behind her. Jack looked down at her.

"Why here?" Jack asked.

"I…I came here all the time when my parents divorced," Elsa replied. "So, what's up?"

"Elsa," Jack said quietly. "I have something to tell you."

"Yes?" Elsa asked cautiously.

"I-Well, Hans is cheatin-I mean, um. What I mean, is that Hans is being unfaithful to you," Jack looked her in the eye. I am so sorry Elsa."

Her body was tense and her eyes looked away. She had sat up at the news, her knees bending and she puled them to her chest. Oddly enough though, Elsa didn't look sad. Instead she looked angry. Sitting down slowly, Jack touched her shoulder.

"I should have known," she muttered furiously. Angry tears leaked from her eyes and she leaned her head on Jack's shoulder. There was no sign of outward anger except the pond started to freeze over. Awkwardly, Jack patted her back.

"You okay?" He asked uncomfortably. Elsa took her head off Jack's shoulder and he suddenly missed the pressure on his shoulder. Her head on his shoulder meant she trusted him. He could shelter her from the world's troubles for a moment, protect her and brush away the pain and anger tormenting her.

She wiped at her eyes, "yes, I'm okay. Thank you. Can we…can we just talk?"

"Okay," Jack said, confused at the sudden change of emotion. "About what?"

"Anything," Elsa continued to wipe at the tears.

"Well, how did you find this place?" Jack inquired.

She actually cracked a half smile at that. "Well, I was a little girl and it was a hot summer day…" Jack listened attentively while Elsa did the same.

Elsa laughed, "You do not name every spider you kill!"

"I do so!" Jack protested with a grin.

"Like, do you plan these ahead of time?" Elsa questioned.

"No. Just on impulse. Most things I do are on impulse," Jack responded. "Like this!" He grabbed her hand and they ran downhill.

"Hey!" Elsa giggled, tripping on her dress. She started to fall down, but Jack scooped her up in his arms. They ran down and slid on the ice, almost falling. He put her down on the ice and grabbed her hands. They spun in a circle, both with huge grins on their faces.

"See? Ice is fun," Jack said.

"I guess it is. I'm wrong!" Elsa gasped dramatically.

"Well, we all make mistakes," Jack teased.

"So, what's your next spider going to be called? Unless you want to stay impulsive," Elsa said back with equal verve.

"Hmmm…I think…Elsa," Jack's vice grew huskier.

"Really?" Her voice also grew lower.

"Yes," he said quietly.

Elsa leaned in a tiny bit closer. "Thanks."

Just as Jack was about to reply, there was a cracking sound. Elsa tried to pull him towards her while Jack tried to push her out of the way. That's when he realized he ice was cracking under _him._ He looked at Elsa in the eye before he felt himself falling. There was a sharp intake of breath from him and air rushing past his ears. The last thing he heard was Elsa screaming his name before he sunk completely in the icy water.

He must have been hallucinating because the ice melted and Elsa's hand grabbed his. After all, how could she melt the ice?

❄**Stay Awesome!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Pikachudragon-As you wish**

**Hcsp1-That actually sounds very tempting…**_**Evil glint appears in eye**_

**Tea- Love you too :) **

**Prissy- It's been forever since I watched that movie**

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2- Yes, how unfortunate**

**Guest- Oh my goodness, you are right!**

**WinteryGal- I guess I feel the same way, but I can stand any Elsa x somebody except PitchxElsa. Why?**

**Guest-Yes…**

"So it just melted?" Jack asked. As it turned out, Jack was fine once Elsa fished him out. Of course, Jack just smirked at her and said:

"How about some mouth-to-mouth resurrection princess?"

For some odd reason, those words sent a strange feeling of butterflies in her stomach and she lost ability to talk for a few seconds until Jack cocked an eyebrow at her. When he smirked at her silence though, the world went back to normal and Elsa rolled her eyes. Though a few minutes later, Elsa had found herself dwelling on it and was actually tempted. Just raise her left hand, hook it around the back of his head and just kiss him. Touch his hair which looked as soft as feathers, feel his breath on her skin…Involuntarily, Elsa shuddered. Jack was sitting cross legged behind her, they were talking, Jack loosening her hair then braiding it back.

Elsa tried to control herself by replying stiffly, "Yes. Um, any idea what caused it?"

"Well," Jack pondered the question for a moment before saying. "It could be a strong emotion such as panic. Maybe you relaxed your façade a bit since it was just me around; I suppose that gave you a sense of freedom which allowed you to 'let it go' and relax." Elsa's back stiffened slightly.

"Façade?" Her voice remained calm and collected yet there was a hint of anger in it. Jack finished the braid with a flourish.

Unlike the girl in front of him, Jack's voice was filled with emotion as he retorted, "Yes, façade. I'm sorry, but here is the truth: In the few days I've known you, in company other than mine you look stiffer. More composed, more poised, reserved, you get the works. In fact, I've named that side of you."

"You name different personas of me? What is it?" Elsa asked, smirking a bit. Red bloomed on Jack's cheeks.

"Not telling!"

"Tell!"

"Not telling!"

"Tell."

"Not telling!"

"Not telling."

"Fine, I'll tell!" Jack shouted. He faltered at that. "Wait, what?" Jack slammed the bottom of his palm into his forehead. The blonde laughed lightly which made Jack's smile falter. Was her laugh always that breath taking? Well, she would certainly laugh harder once he told her his "nickname." However small the laugh though, her eyes sparkled with pure amusement and something akin to fondness. A slightly lopsided grin appeared on his face. Her giggle was worth it though.

"So? What is it?" The future queen inquired, smiling rather mischievously.

"Erm…the Ice Queen. Since you can be as hard and cold as ice, yet as beautiful and regal as a queen should be," Jack squirmed under her eyes then he heard a small giggle.

"Thank you," Elsa said. "If I'm an Ice Queen, you'll be my Winter Spirit since you perk mine up and I love winter." Jack paused, not sure what he was hearing. _Love Winter? _Did that mean she loved him? Or was he just keeping his hopes up?

"Well fine, if it's my job to make you happy, I'll do it," Jack said determinately. He blew on his open palm and then threw a snowball at Elsa's back. She gasped and then a dangerous look appeared on her face. Raising her hands in the air, she summoned a huge snowball and dumped it on Jack's head. She laughed until Jack didn't come back up. She turned to look around her for a moment and heard a 'swoosh' behind her. Turning back around swiftly, she noticed a hole in the remains of the giant snowball.

"Jack?" She called out. "Hello Jack?" Just then two snowballs hit her in the head. Startled, she tripped backwards into the snow. Looking up, she saw Jack flying above her.

"You can fly?" She called up.

"Yes!" Jack replied.

"Well, that is unfair!" Elsa composed herself. However, she pouted the tiniest bit. "Get down!"

Jack lowered and pretended to do a bow. "As my queen commands." Just then, Elsa heard a huge ruckus and her father appeared. He was still looking around, trying to get through a large grove of trees. With wide eyes, Elsa met Jack's eyes and pointed up. He cocked his head, but did as she said.

"Elsa!" King Agdar said.

"Yes father?" Elsa tried to get rid of the snow while trying to make herself look like a proper princess.

He paused, frowning slightly. "What happened?" There was a disproving tone when he spoke.

"I had a slight accident. So what do you wish to speak about?" Elsa tried to say in a practical yet flattering voice. She had learned that her father was a no nonsense guy. He went straight to business. Stiffening her back to make her straighter, Elsa tried to look attentive and ready to speak.

"I have noticed you have spent a lot of time with the guests. Especially Jackson. What is going on?" King Adgar said briskly, suspicion rising in his voice.

"I thought…" Elsa hesitated in the right places. "That perhaps building a healthy relationship with a Mirkwood elf might make King Fergus less demanding for our riches."

"That is wise," King Agdar admitted. "However, I would prefer it if you spent more time with Merida Dunbroch. She is also a princess."

"Thank you," Elsa said graciously. "May I ask a question father?"

"Indeed, make it quick," he brushed snow off her desk with a critical look on his face.

"How did you know about this place?" Elsa asked softly.

"You don't think that I never noticed you sneaking off back here?" He said with a bit of mirth; he sobered after he said it though. "Listen Elsa, I knew that was a rough time for you and your sister. So what I am trying to state is that I'm sorry. I just had a lot of business on my hands."

The princess beamed at him and said, "Thanks Dad. Listen, about Hans I need to sa-" Just then, the man himself appeared. He looked a bit battered and his hair looked very messy.

"King Agdar," he bowed as he informed him. "I need to talk to you in the throne room."

"Very well," the king responded. "I'm sorry Elsa, we'll talk later." He brushed past Hans and left. In one fluid motion, Hans grabbed both of Elsa's wrists tightly. She couldn't stop the gasp of pain escaping her lips. Hans strong hands twisted her left wrist back. A weak sound of protest left her lips as Hans smiled in satisfaction.

"You little, ungrateful, bitch! You should kneel in front of me groveling for I am providing you shelter and food! If you tell your weak father anything at all, I will destroy you. What's your cute sister's name? Anna? You don't want your precious sister hurt, do you?" Hans said viciously yet in an amused fashion. Elsa seemed to wilt when the man mentioned the other princess. Chuckling, Hans threw Elsa into the pile of snow.

"Also, don't think I never noticed you sneaking around with Jackson. He will also be punished for your un-" Hans got interrupted by a snowball hitting him in the face which didn't come from Elsa. Unable to see, he took a step backwards and fell in the pond. AS Hans snarled and climbed out of the pond, a wave of icicles covered the shore, making it hard to get out. Shooting a suspicious look at Elsa, Hans went the other way. Once he finally got out, Hans charged towards Elsa. At the last moment, she dodged to the left. He fell into the snow pile and then a blast of wind pushed Hans towards a tree. The auburn haired man ran out of the woods without saying one last thing to the shocked princess.

"Just think about this: I now know your secret," he threatened. As he was about to disappear in willow tree branches, another snowball hit him in the back of his head. Jack landed down next to her.

Elsa turned to him and said joyfully, "Jack that was amazing!" He ignored her and fretted over her.

"Are you alright?" He asked worriedly, lightly taking her wrists. Checking them gently, his thumb ran over her pulse.

"I'm fine," Elsa told him, a slight chuckle rising in her throat.

Jack looked at her, eyes dark as he still probed her wrist, "Elsa. _Are you hurt?"_ She stared at him, her laugh dying. She placed her hand on his, making him let go of her left wrist.

In a shushed voice, she whispered, "you're shaking."

"I am," Jack confirmed. "Can you-can I-can I just be alone right now?"

"As you wish," Elsa said before making herself presentable. She then left. Jack watched her leave before releasing a breath he was holding.

**45 minutes later…**

Elsa was sitting in her private dining hall. It had a perfect view of the sunset and was like a Greek temple. Just as Elsa dipped a strawberry in a chocolate fountain, she heard her guards outside the hall mutter something with the word princess. Pausing, Elsa could also hear the guards being dismissed and broad, heavy steps came towards her.

"Queen Elsa!" A red head called out in a thick accent behind Elsa.

"It is princess Elsa if you excuse me princess Merida," Elsa said, turning to face the other girl. "Do you require my assistance?" To her surprise, Merida was just wearing a casual green off-the-shoulder dress. Elsa felt overdressed in her layered skirts, white lace, and draping sleeves. Feeling self-conscious, Elsa adjusted the many necklaces around her and slipped _Neyna _into her pocket.

"Just speak normal to me Elsa! Just be casual, I don't care how ye speak to me!" Merida said, laughing.

"Alright Merida. What is it?" Elsa asked, smiling.

Growing quiet, the elf glanced around her before dragging the future queen behind a marble pillar. "Hans tried to kiss me."

"What did you do?" Elsa's voice fell, but she was honestly curious. The fiery she-elf in front of her seemed like someone who wouldn't give Hans-or anyone like him- the time of day and a hard fight.

"You are not surprised?" Merida asked. "Well, I hit that devil in the face and watched him run away. He's a filthy piece of junk in my opinion! Worse than haggis even." She made a face at that.

"I've never tried haggis," Elsa said thoughtfully.

"It's horrible!" Merida exclaimed as the two went back to the chocolate fountain. Elsa let out a low chuckle as she picked up a small porcelain plate. Taking seven fresh strawberries, Elsa dipped them in the fountain and offered her buffet to Merida. The frizzy haired girl murmured her "don't mind if I do!" and picked up an apple, four lamp chops, a slice of buttered bread, one slice of almond cake, blackberries, and as an afterthought, a tiny plate of carrots and three small mushrooms. She also poured a tiny goblet of cider. Noticing Elsa's stare of confusion, she laughed heartily.

"I don't eat much at Mirkwood around my mother. She's always like 'a princess doesn't stuff her gob!" Merida rose her voice higher in a stricter, higher pitch to duplicate her mother.

Elsa giggles and rises her voice as well. "Rises early!"

"Must be knowledgeable about her kingdom and no matter what, _**doesn't doodle**_," Merida answered, rolling her eyes.

"A princess must be compassionate, patient, and cautious," Elsa said in monotone, listing them off her fingers.

"Doesn't chortle or raise her voice!" Merida narrowed her bushy eyebrows for effect.

"Clean," Elsa added.

"Doesn't place her weapons at the table!" In rebellion, Merida threw her bow on the table the girls sat at.

"And most important…" Elsa said.

"A princess strives for perfection!" They said at the same time. Letting out an exasperated sigh, Merida took a big chunk out of her apple. Elsa bit back a smile, picking up a strawberry.

"It's easy for you. You were practically born with a crown," Merida protested, eyeing the other girl's many necklaces. "I'm not supposing you have a secret haven where we could both be free?" She finished her apple, viciously biting into her lamb chop.

"Nothing too exhilarating," Elsa admitted. "Are you engaged?"

"Well, me mom's trying to lock me up, but I'm fighting back. She can't make me!" Merida's voice rose in agitation. "I mean, I'm not some prize to be won!"

Elsa groaned. "I wish my father wasn't so rigid about it! I hate this engagement."

"Just tell him, it isn't that hard! It's your life after all. Also, you can tell him what a git Hans is."

"True. Are you done eating?"

"Yeah. C'mon let's go see your dad and break this horrible marriage," Merida said, putting her plate away. "What's wrong?" She saw Elsa frantically searching through her pockets.

With stricken blue eyes, Elsa looked up at Merida and said in a hushed, horrified, whisper, "I lost my ring!"

"Well, it's just a ring! Surely you can get another one?" Merida's voice rose a tiny bit at the last sentence.

"I normally would, but it's a ring of power!" Elsa blurted out. Merida stiffened, staring at her with wide eyes.

"Well," she paused, "that's not good."

**So yeah…not much plot progression last chapter and not that much here either.**

**So sorry?**

**Hope you guys had a good New Years!**

**Stay awesome!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! I actually have a legit excuse this time! My computer broke down completely, I had to**__**send it to the company. I just got it back, which gave me time to realize I am completely uninspired by this story and I need a brief hiatus. I know, I know! I have already deleted a story, but I promise, the next one I will keep! Please don't be mad, it's just that my family and I started to move into a new house…so I hope you'll understand.**

**Love, Disneycomicbookfann**

**(P.S. I'm doing a superhero AU next. At least I'm planning to. If there is anyone you want with a specific power just review here or PM me. Deleting this story in 24 hours…)**


End file.
